A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cork grip and method of manufacturing the grip, the grip being for use on a handle or grip portion of an implement, and in particular for use on the handle or grip portion of a sports related implement such as a fishing rod or a golf club.
B. Description of the Background Art
Cork is a protective layer of cells that grows near the outer surface of wood producing plants. Cork is a light and highly elastic material, and exhibits excellent resistance against heat, electricity, sound, water and the like. In recent years use of cork materials for grip portions of golf clubs, tennis rackets, and other sports related implements has increased. Such cork grips are typically formed by stripping a tree of bark and pressing the bark into the shape of a board. Pieces of the cork are then punched or cut out of the processed cork material such that each piece has a predetermined cylindrical shape. The pieces are then linked or adhered to one another to form the shape of the grip.
A cork grip manufactured in this manner typically contains a number of naturally occurring holes or gaps as a result of, for instance, what is referred to as "pithy tissue". The holes or gaps may filled with a filling agent that includes cork powder and a binder mixed together to improve durability and the design of the cork grip.
The conventional cork grip described above, is formed from cork pieces that are obtained by punching out or cutting the cork sheet described above. However, such cork material is taken from a tree in a circumferential direction with respect to the outer diameter of the cork tree. The pieces which subsequently form the grip are typically formed such that gaps, holes and other inconsistencies such as "pithy tissue" of the cork material are oriented in a longitudinal direction of a grip piece. For instance, a conventional grip, as shown in FIG. 5, may include "pithy tissue" that appears as elongated imperfection that extend in the longitudinal direction on a peripheral surface of the grip.
The filling agent described above can easily fall off the grip and consequently the appearance and feel of the grip may not desirable. Further, since the binder contained in the filling agent hardens to a consistency that differs from the consistency of the cork in some cases, those portions of the grip which include the filling agent do not always feel smooth.